dragonhollowfandomcom-20200214-history
Cupid's Story
Cupid's Story, also known as A Very Dragonhollow Valentines, was a book written by Loremaster Alarrick during Dragonhollow's Second Era. Released on Valentine's Day, as the title promised it recounted the story of Cupid, as told through the eyes of the main character Pi. The book introduced the Man Behind the Mask. Matto and Eris also made appearances. Cupid himself sold the book for Valentine's Day on 7E:110 at the Hammerlea Marketplace for a gold nugget. =Availability= ---- Second Era *Redwood Gardens Library Fourth Era—Present *Memory =Content= ---- When people think of a Valentine’s Day, they might think of heart-warming songs, flowers, smiles, and teddy bears. While this all might be true, there is one story about love that isn’t quite what you might expect. There was quite a commotion about Redwood concerning the ever foreboding holiday; Valentines. Many were anxious to give their cards to their lovers, while wondering who would be their “secret admirer.” Even among all this, there were rumors that a small, winged boy was roaming the lands of Logos and Pathos, in search of helping couples on their way. In the confines of Swampwater Cafe, a lonely man sat there, drinking his sorrows away. “Why would anyone do that anyway? I mean, if it were me, I would worry about my own relationships.” said Pi dryly. Pi was a regular person, a normally cheery guy. However, this holiday made him anything but content. The man sitting next to him, Matto, sighed and shook his head with a chuckle. “Well aren’t you a sorry sight! What’s the matter, do you not have a girl you’re asking for Valentines?” “Tsk! That wouldn’t be any of your business. Bartender! Another drink, if you please.” He downed another squid and slime cocktail, which by sight and smell alone could knock a person cold. Matto lifted his hands in surrender, “All right, nevermind. I only wish that you aren’t alone on Valentines, eh?” He took his coat and patted Pi on the back as he turned to leave. Pi lifted his hand, as if to signal the bartender for another drink. “Jusht one more, Mr. Bartender sir… hic!” With that, poor Pi fell asleep, not to awake until the early morning. The sun hadn’t risen yet, so the oil in the lamps were still burning, giving off a distinct smell. This was paired with the stench of squid and slime cocktails Pi had downed earlier. “Wake up… Hey, sleepy head!” Pi woke with a start. He grumbled so lightly it was almost inaudible, “Didn’t you ever know not to wake a person who is sleeping?” The boy crossed his arms, “Well, you aren’t sleeping anymore, so I don’t see the problem. Aside from that, it’s almost morning!” It wasn’t until he had fully opened his eyes that he noticed that the boy wasn’t standing, but floating. Two wings were keeping him afloat as they waved. Pi was taken aback. “I take it back. I must still be dreaming. But for the sake of politeness, who are you?” The boy stiffened up and shot Pi a smile. “Glad you asked! I am the one and only, Cupid! Yes, maker of love and affection in every part of the world! And you, my good sir, will be my assistant.” He unsheathed a rather long bow, with a quiver containing peculiar arrows. “This, as you might know, is my bow. Which I can use–” “Well, I’d thank you for waking me up, but I’d rather not. Go take a hike, stupid.” Pi chuckled at the last part. He turned to get his coat and hat, then reeled in pain. He turned to see an arrow sticking out of his back. “What was that for!?” he yelped. Cupid shrugged, “You should thank me. Those cocktails you’ve been drinking destroyed your liver. I probably saved your life.” “THANK YOU?! You come in here, wake me up, then shoot with me an arrow, and expect me to thank you!? Just who do you think you are?!” He glared at Cupid furiously. “Well, I’m pretty sure I’m Cupid, the one and only..” started Cupid. “Oh forget it!” Pi turned to leave while he still could, but Cupid flew in front of him. “WAIT! Okay, okay.. I’m sorry I did that to you. Truth is, I need your help. Desperately.” Pi tilted his head at Cupid. “You sure have some nerve asking me that..” Pi sighed, “Okay, then what is it? You lose your touch or something?” “I didn’t lose it. It was stolen from me. From a group of men. There were three of them, two of them much taller and larger than the other. The big guys held me down while the other one absorbed my powers of affection. “ Cupid looked down in shame. “I should’ve done something.. But..” “Oh, out with it Cupid! Why didn’t you do anything?” Pi shouted. “Because I was too scared! Okay?! I just couldn’t.. No, I could’ve..” Cupid sat in a chair with his head in his arms. Pi patted Cupid on the back, “Oh, don’t worry bud. We’ll get your powers back in no time. Did you hear where they were going?” Cupid sat up and thought a moment, “Well.. I didn’t hear where they were going, but they were headed towards this statue. It looked like a winged beast.” “Winged beast? You mean a dragon? That’s not far from here! Come on Cupid, let’s get going!” Pi said, getting his things and preparing to leave. Cupid cleaned himself up and sniffed. “Thanks. Really though, thank you.” murmured Cupid. “Save it. You can thank me when we get your powers back.” Pi pulled out the arrow in his back and winced. “Here, you keep this. And next time, shoot at the enemy, all right?” Cupid nodded eagerly, “I will. Now let’s go!” They ran through the town, until they found the statue, out in the deserts. “Here we are, but I don’t see them.” They looked towards the monument, which was a burly and foreboding thing, supposedly one of Death’s minions. In front the statue, there was an altar. There were stains on it, as people in older times sacrificed livestock to appease the spirit that was said to live in the statue. “You’re sure they are here Cupid?” “I was sure…” Cupid flew around, searching for the thieves. “Maybe they left? But if so, they can’t be far.” Suddenly, the three men stepped from behind the statue. Two men had the appearance of golems, although they were of flesh, not metal. In-between the two stood a man in a white suit with a fedora, smirking at the two. He had a very sinister appearance, which consisted of an intricate mask across his face. “Well well.. Look what we have here… I must say, Cupid, you did a fine job bringing him here.” The mysterious man clapped his hands. In return, the two large men seized Pi with little effort, and slowly carried him to the altar. “Cupid! Do something!” Pi shouted as he struggled in the bodyguards’ iron grip. Cupid smirked. “Sorry Pi, but this is where our tale ends. Or yours, mainly.” He said with evil glee. “Shall we tell him the plan? It’s not as though he’ll tell anyone.” The man behind the mask nodded, “If you’re so inclined Cupid, then go ahead.” Cupid continued, “You were so easy to get! I mean, the others knew right away that I was playing them. But you, you separated from the rest, in your so called self-pity. You were so caught up in my little story, you even forgot the arrow I shot you with! You’re such a helpless little boy! But no matter, you’ll serve as my puppet!” sneered Cupid. Pi’s face was downcast, and said quietly, “So you used me, and everything you told me was a lie? And now you’re going to turn me into your puppet? What for?” Cupid continued, “Well, it’s true, most of what I said was a lie. However, my powers of affection are gone, but they weren’t stolen. I gave my powers to him.” Pi’s eyes widened. ”But that isn’t all, my dear friend. You seem to have forgotten the arrow I shot you with. Surely you can feel the poison, can’t you? Coursing through your veins?” Cupid was smiling wide now, showing his impeccably straight teeth. “Everyone thinks of so many things when it comes to Valentines.. And me, what about me?! I made Valentines Day possible! Spreading love everywhere! Where’s MY love? And now, EVERYONE will love ME! HAH! The whole world, and everything in it, will know ME!” Cupid looked at Pi closely, “And you will be the harbinger of this new world.. And there’s nothing you can do about it!” Pi struggled again, “Never! I will never serve you!” He started having violent fits of convulsion, which would stop, only to start again minutes later. “I would calm down if I were you, it only speeds up the process. Or don’t, and turn into my minion. It doesn’t matter!” Cupid cackled. The man behind the mask sighed, “You’ve played with your pet long enough Cupid. Let’s get going.” “Sounds good to me! Have fun destroying your home, little boy! Now, where will we–” An arrow zipped through the air and shot Cupid in the shoulder. Another followed, this time closer to his neck. Cupid reeled back and forth. “Noooo! This can’t happen, I won’t..!” A hooded figure stood on the top of the statue’s head, bow drawn. “Now!” A group of people came from behind the two bodyguards and restrained them, four per golem. As soon as this happened, another figure appeared in front of Cupid. “Don’t think I’ll go down that easy!” Cupid opened his hand, and a sword quickly manifested, and the two began to fight. One of the people holding down the golems shouted, “Someone get Pi! He won’t last much longer!” Another rushed to Pi. As he undid the straps he said, “You know Pi, I hoped you wouldn’t be alone on Valentines. This however, is not what I had in mind.” Pi fell to the ground, greatly weakened. “Matto.. Go.. I don’t think I can make it this time.” choked Pi. “Oh save it! We came here to save you! And you’re lucky you drank so many cocktails, otherwise we wouldn’t be able to track you. Now, drink this.” It was a strong healing nectar. Pi drank it, yet the poison was already working its foul purpose. “Pi! Hang in there!” “Enough!” The man behind the mask snapped his fingers, and instantly everyone in the fray was paralyzed. “You people really do know how to show me a good time. However, time runs short. Now, would you care to come out, Eris? I’m starting to get lonely.” Eris appeared in front of the man. Eris was furious. Her eyes glowed a vivid purple, and her hair shining. “What is the meaning of this?!” The man behind the mask tilted his head at Eris, “I’m only having a bit of fun. Care to join?” Eris pushed the man into a pillar with enormous force. “I don’t know who you are, or why you’re here. But frankly, I don’t care. What I do know is that you will walk until your feet bleed, and then you will keep walking. Understood?!” “Tsk! So temperamental. Really though Eris, getting soft over a bunch of mortals. If I didn’t know better, I’d say you lost your touch.” He chuckled and shook his head, “No matter. I’ll do as you wish, master of this world.” He sneered. “But watch your back, because I’ll be destroying your world bit.. by bit..” Then, he cackled again as he and his bodyguards slowly disappeared, leaving the sound to hang in the air for what seemed to be forever. Cupid fell to the ground, out of breath. “This.. can’t be happening.. I can’t lose…” He looked up at Eris, “How?” Eris shrugged, “Because you picked the wrong side.” She swung her blade across Cupid’s neck, decapitating him. He deteriorated into thin air, leaving behind naught but his sword. “Don’t worry. He isn’t dead. Once he reincarnates, he’ll be back. Not for awhile though.” Matto looked at Eris, “So what about Pi? Will he still…?” Eris shook her head. “No, with the death of the owner, the poison will lose its effect. He’ll be just fine.” Pi sat up, “Thanks guys. Although, I think I’m done with Valentines for quite awhile.” And so went Valentines Day on the world of Dragonhollow. Although, this would only be the beginning of the strange occurrences of the man behind the mask. Category:Books